Long Lost Treasure
by Elizabehta Beilschmidt
Summary: Podría estar siendo controlado por ese maldito diapasón, pero todavía podía escucharla. Podía escuchar sus gritos... "¡IKUTOOOO!" TRADUCCIÓN.


Hola chicas! ;9

Aquí presento la primera parte del _"Derbie de Traducción"_ como cariñosamente lo he llamado. Sep, traducciones a mansalva, prometidas a Sabii-chan y a mí misma como un reto que debía ganar y lo hice. ¿Cómo? Sigue sin quedarme claro todavía, pero conseguí hacer 3 traducciones en tiempo récord. Y todavía me quedan cosas por subir de este **especial para el cumpleaños de Ikuto. FELIZ 1 DE DICIEMBRE A IKU-CHAAAAN! WE LUV YOU. **Me quedan _cosas _;9

Lo lamento a las fans que sigan "El Taiyoukai del Pasado y del Futuro". Chicas y chicos, no es nada personal. Esto era ya una promesa que debía cummplir :C

**Shugo Chara! no me pertenece, es de Peach-Pit. Y esto es una TRADUCCIÓN, la trama original es de ****Puck's Favorite Girl. ****Amo a esa mujer.**

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños, Ikuto.  
**

* * *

**Long Lost Treasure**

Lo estaba matando. El pensamiento de que su más preciado tesoro se pusiese en su contra. Pero lo mataba aún más el ser consciente de lo que le estaba haciendo a tal tesoro. Lo odiaba. Odiaba ese violín maldito, pero odiaba a su padrastro aún más. Cómo podía. No, cómo SE ATREVÍA. ¿Cómo se atrevía a meterse con su violín e infectarlo con energía de huevos X? ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVÍA?! Enfadado. Estaba extremadamente enfadado… pero estaba haciendo más daño. Podría estar bajo el control de su estúpida excusa de padrastro que no servía para nada, pero todavía podía oír todo lo que estaban diciendo. Podía todavía oír los gritos de Amu desde la base de la torre. Podía todavía oír sus gritos agonizantes todo el camino hacia arriba y hacia esa estúpida plataforma. Tenía orejas de gato por algo. "¡IKUTOOO!", ella gritaba.

Una y otra y otra vez hasta que Ikuto deseó que él pudiese gritar también, ¡o algo! Algo además de tocar esa horrible melodía y absorber las esperanzas y sueños de incontables inocentes. Maldita sea. Prefería llorar, sollozar y sollozar sin cesar, que seguir haciendo esto. Trampas. Había trampas. ¡Amu! Su alma gritaba y luchaba contra la manipulación forzosa de su voluntad, pero no lograba ganar. No podía. Era débil, no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Maldita sea. ¡Maldita sea! ¡AMU! Quería cerrar los ojos y escapar de su agonía, pero no podía. Sólo podía seguir deslizando el arco por las cuerdas del violín y esperar a que su fresita lo encontrase… sólo que él se vería forzado a hacerle daño. Ikuto gritó un chillido retuerce-corazones por dentro. Ella no podría atacarle de regreso. Lo sabía. Por supuesto que ella no podía. ¿Cómo podría ella atacarle? ¡Maldita sea! Sabía que debería haberse mantenido lejos de ella. Sabía que deberían haberse quedado como enemigos… pero ella lo hacía todo tan difícil. Esa sonrisa inocente, esos ojos infantiles, su actitud "cool&spicy" que siempre parecía derrumbarse cerca de él. Él la amaba. De verdad lo hacía. Y ahora, ahora debía hacerle daño. A no ser que ella le diese primero. Lo que era casi tan posible como que Tadase se volviese valiente.

POV Ikuto.

No, no le dejaré. No permitiré que me controle. No le dejaré hacer daño a Amu. No le dejaré que me obligue a hacerle daño. Recopilando todas las fuerzas que me quedaban dejé caer mi arco. Dejar de tocar era la cosa más liberadora que había hecho en mi vida. Toda mi fuerza, mi valentía, todo mi poder y todo lo que tenía se había puesto en esa odiosa canción. "¡Ikuto! ¡¿Por qué has dejado de tocar, mocoso inútil?!", la voz de mi padrastro resonaba en la oscuridad.

No, ¡NO perderé! No contra ti.

A pesar de todo, no era lo suficiente fuerte para superarle. Sacó ese estúpido diapasón y lo golpeó, un espantoso dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Entumeciéndome y tensando mis músculos. Me quedé quieto unos momentos antes de tomar mi arco de nuevo robóticamente. ¡No! ¡No lo haré! ¡No lo haré! ¡No lo haré! Pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía evitarlo. Estaba destinado a ser una marioneta. Una marioneta en hilos invisibles. No… ¡NO!

Pero no podía pararlo. Estaba agotado. Mis huesos dolían y mi mente estaba sobrecargada. Todo me dolía y era lo que tenía para poder seguir tocando. No podía aguantar mucho más. Titubeé en mi representación y fui castigado apropiadamente. Bastardo. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba demasiado. No podía hacer esto. Voy a morir aquí. El pensamiento me golpeó repentinamente. Este será mi lecho de muerte, por mucho que me guste o no. Pero una cosa sí sabía, y era que si esto me afectaba a mí y a Amu, juro que saltaré por el borde. No le haré daño, no si tengo que sobrevivir y vivir con ese peso el resto de mi vida.

Se me detuvo el corazón. ¡No! Ella estaba allí. ¡Ella estaba allí! Justo frente a mis ojos y yo estaba encorvado en una pose de batalla. No. ¡No le haré daño! ¡No lo haré! Pero por supuesto, lo hice. Lancé mi ataque hacia ella odiándome todo el rato. "¡_Dark Night Storm_!", grité entre los dientes apretados.

"¡Ikuto! ¿Puedes escuchar mi voz?" Oh, Amu, puedo escucharlo todo. Sólo que no puedo hacer nada. Amu me miró con los ojos asustados mientras mi ataque la hacía perder el equilibrio y tropezarse hacia el suelo desprotegida. ¡No! ¡Levántate! Levántate, maldición. ¡Amu! Mientras gritaba furiosamente en mi interior, alcé la guadaña y la preparé para darle en el cuello. Amu… Nunca quise que estuvieras asustada de mí. Pero aquí estás, indefensa; y aquí estoy yo, el que te va a matar. Forzándome a detenerme, no conseguí detener mis brazos mientras balanceaban el arma hacia ella, cuando repentinamente una resistencia llegó. ¡Tadase! Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios… "Ikuto nii-san, sé que estás siendo controlado pero… si le haces daño…", y algo completamente inesperado sucedió. El pequeño rey había evolucionado. "¡Espada Real!" una larga espada dorada apareció debajo de mí y pronto me encontré en una batalla de fuerza. "¡Entonces debemos luchar!", gritó.

De pie frente a ella, él blandía la espada valientemente. "¡La protegeré!". Parecía tan serio que no pude evitar sentirme un poco celoso. Yo debería ser quien la protegiese, pero el destino cruel me había convertido en el enemigo. Maldito este mundo y esta maldita vida. Y de repente, me encontré luchando contra el pequeño niño con todo lo que tenía. En alguna parte en mi mente pude escuchar a Amu gritar algo sobre el hecho de que estuviésemos luchando. Y vi el resplandor de la Dumpty Key en las patas de Yoru y tuve que maravillarme de sus habilidades al robar. Vi a Amu poner juntos los dos objetos y lo sentí. El empuje. La libertad. El deleite. El amor. Y entonces lo supe.

Podía sentirlos, a Amu y a Tadase, estaban dentro de mi cabeza. En mis recuerdos. Siguiéndome en mis dolores y miserias, en las traiciones y las mentiras. Podía ver lo que ellos veían y escuchar lo que ellos decían. Me encogí en algunas partes y sonreí en otras. Pero, en alguna parte muy dentro de mí, estaba muy feliz de que ellos vieran. De que ellos supieran. Feliz de que fuese libre. Y por todos esos preciados momentos en los que no estaba bajo Easter, sino que estaba solo. Pero esos pocos minutos se desvanecieron cuando Amu se transformó en Amulet Diamond. Ataqué con mi nuevo poder y estuve aliviado cuando ella lo bloqueó por completo. "¡_Shooting Star Power!_", chilló con toda la pasión que pudo.

Y, de repente, estaba sobre mí. Apoyada contra mí en posición horizontal, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío y enterrando su rostro en mi cuello. Lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro mientras se mantenía colgada de mí. Quiero sostenerte. Lo podía oír. Oír ese pensamiento, y sonreí. "¡Ikuto!", gritó mi nombre dos veces antes de abrazarme. Más dulce que el azúcar y más amor del que sabía manejar. Lo comprendo ahora. Y con una nube de poder y exuberancia me puse de pie junto a mi propio ángel. Amulet Fortune y yo, Seven Seas Treasure. El tesoro que acababa de encontrar en el corazón de mi pequeña Amu.

* * *

Hemoso.

Corto pero hermoso.

Escogí este para calentar ya que tenía sólo un par de páginas. No sabía lo que me esperaba por delante -_-'

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
